


my cold has been cured from catching your warmth

by sugarsong (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear of Heights, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Craig, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sugarsong
Summary: The class goes on a field-trip, Tweek is anxious. Craig is definitely aware.





	my cold has been cured from catching your warmth

It was a cold mid-morning and the boys were on a field-trip, a rare sight indeed for the school usually failed to scavenge enough money to send the students on a day out. They had travelled to a small hillside to study the nature, what most weren't aware of was Tweek's fear of heights.

His coffee-brown eyes scanned below him, a wave of fear trembling down his spine. He was so wrapped into his own bubble of panic he failed to first notice the comforting arms that snaked around his waist.

Tingles erupted around his waist as the familiar arms encircled his torso. He heard a monotonous yet calming and reassuring whisper by his ear sending a shiver that was surely not due to the cold. "Are you scared of falling?" Tweek could barely speak as his anxiety was replaced by butterflies in his stomach. He felt it all wash away, previous trembles being put at rest and he let himself relax into the arms of his boyfriend. Craig's head proceeded to rest upon the smaller boy's. "In that case, I'll catch you."

"They're g-going to laugh at me, Craig... tease me." He was guilty about his slight stutter in his reply. 

The taller boy silenced him with a few words, "So what? I'll tell them to fuck off." Even his threat was spoken in a robot-like tone. That's probably one of the reasons Tweek couldn't take Craig seriously, it was rather cute to him actually. 

"Why are you laughing?" Craig released him to his dismay, rolling his eyes as Tweek continued to giggle.

He flipped his own boyfriend off, "I'm being serious you oblivious-"

"Exactly." Was his only response within laughs, causing the other boy to fluster. "Robot." 

Craig grabbed his wrist, causing him to stop giggling. His grip was rather soft however. "You're lucky I can't bring myself to hurt you."

He cleared his throat, "S-Stop acting so tough!" He playfully rolled his eyes at Craig. "Thank you anyways." 

They really loved eachother, even the tiniest of details. Tweek could express any of his thoughts and concerns and he appeared less jittery around Craig. His careless attitude was rubbing off on him as well, much to Craig's approval. 

"Whatever, caffeinated idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> cheesy and short, I know. I might do more of these/continue. Oh n if u wanna be trash with me my twitter is meadheadiove


End file.
